wowfakecomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep28: As Time Falls Short
The scene begins in the Stormwind cathedral, where many soldiers gather to respect the fallen. Plauger among many other heroes corpses laid. The priest said a few words and candle burned the bodies to ashes with the exception of a few such as Plauger who was buried next to her father. Garruk explained to Kelsisco that the Gurubashi tournament had been cancled for the year, while the conversation was struck, him and Kelsisco spoke of why they choose to fight in their daily lives. Shortly after the funeral, Kelsisco is summoned by the current Stormwind leader Bolivar Fordragon (taking over currently for the MIA King Varian Wrynn). Bolivar having heard of the brave acts of the rouge as well as the dangerous news of a Lich Apprentice, decides to have Kelsisco promoted to an SI:7 agent. SI:7 agents are undercover soldiers within Stormwind, often sent out on missions with top secret covert operations (like the fbi or cia). After explaining the plans that came from Arthas to Illidan to Ansem, Kelsisco is told to head to the SI:7 operating room- war was coming. Bolivar called for a summoning for the Alliance. Through a meeting crystal located in Mages Tower, Bolivar speaks to the leaders of other Alliance races. Tyrande of the Night Elves, Velen of the Dranei, Magni of the Dwarfs, and Gelbin of the Gnomes. As the leaders speak of their current status and the rumors surrounding a Lich attack on Booty Bay, Tyrande brings up the fact that this could mean a danger is brewing within the dark portal. The portal which had been closed away from war 3 could be teeming with new energy. Tyrande proposed that Illidan could be starting an all out attack to attempt to bring the demonic forces of outland back into Azeroth- a chance to take over the land. Magni calls the elf foolish and comments on the lack of activity within Blasted Lands (the dark portals location). Before Tyrande can respond- an enormous green fel light shoots through the mage tower, and devours the entire continent. All of the eastern kingdom is shattered with green energy- everyone from Stormwind to the undercity felt the energy. The alliance as a whole agree that this kind of energy could only come from the dark portal- Illidan has begun his attack. The alliance begin to head out for war. Bolivar ends the conversation, and announces to the worried people of Stormwind that the demons have begun to look for an opening in the dark portal. After a few moments of brave speech from Bolivar, the humans and other races within the Alliance prepare to head out to the outlands as fast as possible. Since the humans are the closest, they begin to head to blasted lands in groups. After many scenes of travel and conversation, the first group arrives in outlands to see that one group is already there- the forsaken. One of the human general Mailen angrily walks towards the Undead with sword in hand. The undead general Ryoko responds that they aren't here to fight a faction war. Ryoko explains that the undead have a sort of tie with some species of demon, and many of them feel the presence of the demons beginning to close in on the portal, he also explains that the fel energy was felt in some parts of Kalimdor as well and that the Horde are already sending forces. Mailen then understands that a truce is in place for the current war between Alliance and Horde. After a few moments of exchanging words, other races arrive in groups. Although a short fight erupts between some people, it is cut short by Ryoko who claims to prepare for a bigger danger. For a short minute Mailen looks at Ryoko as another person, a brave leader who wants what is best for his race as Mailen does for the humans. Before he has time to think of anything else, he is crushed by a fel asteroid from within the portal. Suddenly the asteroid forms into an inferno, and dozens of demons spawn from the dark portal which now oozes green. The war has begun.